


Here, In Your Arms

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Napping, No bata we die like men, Soulmates, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: Sonny Carsisi has never felt this happy in his life.





	Here, In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just wrote this because I was in in my feelings and really missing my boyfriend and I’m just really soft and gay

Sonny Carisi has never felt more comfortable in his life than he does right at this exact moment. He had his long legs spread out on the king sized bed and his arms wrapped around ADA Rafael Barba, the love of his life and his soulmate. 

If you were to tell Sonny years ago, that he would finally be content, happy, and with someone who truly and generally loves him he would have laughed at your face. 

But now he was laying on his lover’s stomach, listening to him breathe as he slept; it brought Sonny so much happiness just to lay like this. He felt that nothing could ever ruin this moment. 

He laid like this for hours, crawled up on his sleeping angel until he woke up. 

“Hmm… hi” Rafael blinked his eyes open just to be greeted with Sonny kissing his face all over. 

“Hi baby..” Sonny kept placing small kisses over his face, “I missed you so much.”

“I was just asleep?”

“I still missed you though” , Sonny frowned; giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips and went back to nuzzle into his neck. 

“I dreamt about you, you know” Rafael yawned, trying to stretch out his small body as much as he could. 

“Hm?” Sonny muttered in response, 

“It was us, years in the future, we had a big house and three kids running around.” 

This made Sonny close his eyes and smile. “Oh yeah?” 

“Mhm, it was perfect,” he kisses the taller ones head. 

“Is that all we did?” 

Rafael rolled his eyes, “don’t be a pervert,” 

“Well that’s what you get for dreaming about me.” 

“Hm” he hummed a response. 

“Dreaming about another guy is kinda gay babe, I’m just saying.” 

Rafael let out a laugh, “Not if I say ‘no homo’, it isn’t.” 

“Well, you didn’t so I guess we’re gay now,” Sonny used this opportunity to kiss Rafael deeply, after all of these years and he still can’t get enough of kissing Rafael Barba. 

After a few seconds, it was Rafael who spoke; “Marry me,” 

“What?” Sonny just looked up at him, not really knowing what to say. 

“I said, marry me” Raf said again, this time with his chest out. 

“Only if you ask me nicer,” Sonny, sat up looking smug; almost proud of himself. 

Raf rolled his eyes, reached over to the side drawer and pulled out a little black box; sitting himself up and putting it in his lap. 

“I- you’re serious?,” 

“As a heart attack.” Rafael cleared his throat and looked into Sonny’s eyes. 

“Sonny, these past few years have been the best of my life. I’ve never felt like this ever. I always thought I was gonna be married to my work, and die alone and cranky. But then I met you.” 

Rafael took a breath, Sonny was already starting to tear up. 

“I was taught that I wasn’t loveable, that love wasn’t worth it but then I met you and god I was so scared. I always told myself not to fall but god damn it Sonny. You came into my life and I went into a free fall.” 

Sonny giggled a little bit, trying so hard not to start bawling in front of his boyfriend. 

“You taught me that life is worth living, to not be afraid anymore, how to be myself and be happy with that. And I know it’s already hard enough to love me but, Dominick Carsisi Jr. will you marry me?” 

Sonny jumped into his arms; he was in tears and just kisses Rafael over and over again. 

“I do, I do, god you know that I do”. 

He kisses him again, and thinks about the rest of their lives they have ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby if you’re reading this you’re gay and I love you 
> 
> Twitter: @sonny_carisi


End file.
